My Choice
by peace10
Summary: Vanessa has just been cast as "Mimi" in Neil Patrick Harris' RENT. Not only reuniting them as co-workers but also returning Vanessa to her roots - the stage. But is everyone on board with Neil's casting choice?


The living room was lit with lavender candles trying to sooth the tightness of the muscles that blanketed its occupant's body. Vanessa's eyes were closed as she took a deep breath lying on her couch waiting for her lover to arrive. Today it was officially announced to the press that she would be playing _Mimi_ in Neil Patrick Harris' RENT at the Hollywood Bowl. When Neil had called and cast her she was more than excited about it. Not only would she get to work again with this man that she respected but came to love as a friend, but she would reprise a role in a musical that she loved. Playing_ Mimi_ would be an honor as far as she was concerned. She loved that Jonathan Larson had reinvented the musical for modern day. It wasn't_ Guys & Dolls_, _Singing in the Rain_ or _Oklahoma_ but darker, edgier because of subject matter – struggling young artists living in NY while some are trying to survive HIV/AIDS. _Mimi_ was confident, independent, sexy as hell, worked a job that many would see an unconventional all the while trying to live with a disease that plagued her body. She loved that she would be returning to her roots – the stage. She would have rehearsals in LA which meant that she would be close to the one's she loved most. It was more than a blessing. She had had a goofy smile on her face from the moment she received the news and it lasted through most of the current day, until she had learned of the Twitter exchange between Neil and Perez Hilton.

She felt honored that her new friend would go to bat for her but then guilty that he had. She was by far a very intelligent woman and knew that this "Hilton" wasn't her biggest fan, far from it actually. She believed that everyone has the right to their own opinion but she would never understand exactly what she had done for him to have such hate towards her. Most times she wouldn't give it a second thought about his latest blog about her, but today she did because Neil fought back. A brief smile crossed her face because someone in her life took on Perez, but then it dropped because that guilt monkey returned to her back. She shook her head then brought her fingers to her temples to try and relieve some of the tension. Lost in the somewhat soothing relief she was finding she didn't hear the garage door open and close or the footsteps of the occupant that had followed.

After closing the door behind him Zac turned around to find the woman who owned his heart lying on the couch rubbing her temples. He frowned watching the action as she did not exhibit the excitement and giddiness she had had earlier but someone who looked like they had the weight of the world on their shoulders. Deciding he had lurked long enough he approached her slowly.

"Baby?"

She still didn't respond to him as he lowered himself on his knees in front of her. Zac lifted his right hand and gently let his fingers caress her face. On contact her eyelids opened to reveal the brown eyes he loved so much glistening slightly.

Vanessa looked into those ocean eyes and gave the best smile she could give at the moment. He returned one back to her then placed a loving kiss on her forehead, then cheeks.

"Hello beautiful, finally I get to see those beautiful brown eyes".

She smiles lovingly, "hi." Opening her arms to him, he slowly rises himself up and gently lies on top of her. Vanessa he runs her fingers along the back of his head as he caresses her cheeks.

"What's going on baby? What happened to the woman I talked to earlier who was like my own little Energizer Bunny of excitement?"

She giggles lightly at his reference then goes back to focusing on the task at hand, gently rubbing his earlobes. "Don't know just caught up in my thoughts I guess."

"About what?"

Before she can answer him there is a knock at the door. Squeezing her eyes shut she groans while Zac lowers his head to her chest. "Why does this always happen to us?"

He raises his head, and then continues, "Are you expecting anyone?"

Vanessa shakes her head. "No, but that has never stopped anyone before. I better go see who it is." Zac slowly removes himself and puts out his right hand and helps Vanessa up. She starts to head towards the door as Zac grabs her hand. She looks at him. "What?"

"I'm going with you. You don't know who it is."

She rolls her eyes. "Yep could be a crazy person".

"You never know Van."

"Huh, huh."

She approaches the door, unlocks it and opens it to find her latest director. A smile spreads across her face from ear to ear. "Neil come on in".

He enters and after Vanessa shuts the door, she turns to him they both share a kiss on the cheek and embrace in a heartfelt hug. They pull away Neil turns to Zac shaking his hand. "It's good to see you, Zac."

"You as well. How's it going man?"

"Great."

Vanessa smiles at the exchange between the two. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Alright, how about we go head into the living room." He nods as the three settle themselves.

"So what brings you by? OH GOD! You've changed your mind. That's…that's what it is right? That's why you're here." Both Zac and Neil look at her dumbfounded by her words. After a moment of silence Vanessa thinking the worse continues. "It's okay. Just go ahead and say it. I know there are people that are not happy with me playing this role and I'm sure that…

"Vanessa!" Neil responds abruptly. "Stop okay. I can say that I am absolutely NOT here to take this role away from you. I'm here because Evan and I were speaking earlier about the rehearsal schedule and he mentioned to me that you were upset about the Twitter exchange between Perez Hilton and me.

Zac confused, "what Twitter exchange?" Neil looks at Zac. "You didn't hear about it?"

"Hear about what?"

Eyes closed Vanessa responds. "Perez Hilton wrote a blog today about Neil casting me." Knowing that he was never remotely respectful towards his girl, Zac encases his hand around hers. "Okay, what did he say?"

"Let's just say he wasn't happy with Neil's choice."

"Wasn't happy?" Zac felt 'the protector" in him on the rise.

Her eyes clenched tight. "Yah, something like that."

Neil responds Looking at Zac Neil responds. "It was actually a bit more than that."

"What do you mean a bit more than that?" He was beginning to feel frustrated that there was so much more to this than what the two in front of him were sharing.

Responding with a soft yet strong voice Neil calls to his friend. "Vanessa? Look at me." Her eyes open and lock on his.

"Do NOT allow that… individual or anyone else who questions you in this role affect you. I do not and will NEVER regret casting you. As I said you came in prepared and smoked everyone else. You earned this, on your own through your talent and sex appeal which _Mimi_ needs. I will continue to say that and defend you if need be. You are MY choice and I am honored to work with you again and I know you are going to give _Mimi_ justice while also making her your own. You will rock this like no one has every seen you before, do you hear me?"

Tears stream from her eyes at his heart felt words. She nods yes, and she struggles to find her voice.

"And if I have to send thousands of Twitters to people like that I will do it without a second thought. I have said and will continue to say, because I believe it, that you are a very talented young woman. You are my friend and to me friends are family and I stand up for my family and I will continue to do that for you as I would anyone else in my life. So I do NOT want to hear about guilty feelings for doing something that I believe should have been done. Got it?"

"Yes."

"So now that we are clear and you feel better…"

Vanessa giggles, "Yes I feel better."

"Good. Okay so that means it's time for me to head out and spend some time with my lover as I'm sure yours would love to spend time with you. Now I will see you on Monday to start going over everything but feel free to work on things before hand if you want, alright?"

"Okay."

The three stand and head to the door. Before opening it for her friend Vanessa launches herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry for feeling a bit guilty, but thank you. Thank you for everything you said and for casting me. It's an honor to work with you again as well." She pulls back. "You're my family to you know."

"Awesome! I'm in the Hudgen's family. I get an awesome mom, a personal firefighter and a little sister to boot."

Giggling, Vanessa replies. "Yep, in all her teenage glory."

"I…forgot about that. Sorry but I may have to limit my time with her. I was never good at the whole teenage years".

"I feel that way to on certain days." She let's out a deep breathe. "Thanks again Neil."

"Anytime sweetie and I mean that! Remember, MY CHOICE and I couldn't feel better about it. Have a great night you two."

Zac and Vanessa say goodnight and close the door. Zac grabs Vanessa and holds her in a tight embrace kissing her softly on the head. She snuggles deeper in his chest feeling relief, while her heart strongly thumps over the beautiful words spoken by her friend.

"I believe, my love, you have just added and secured another person to a very long list of people who love and believe in you."

Vanessa responds softly as her eyes moisten once again. "Yah."

"You deserve that baby. You are such a beautiful soul. It's hard not to love you and those who don't, don't know what they are missing and they absolutely do not deserve your time, energy or thought."

Touched beyond words yet once again, the moisture releases from her eyes. "I know. Thank you. I love you, Zac."

He pulls back wiping her tears away. "I love you too, baby. I am so proud of you and I cannot WAIT to watch you do this!"

Her infamous giggles begin. "I'm sure I can score you tickets for one night".

"One night?! I do NOT think so Hudgens'. I'm going all three nights. I'll be the grinning idiot in the front row watching my girl."

"I'm sure you'll be grinning. Just try not to drool too much especially during _Out Tonight_."

Zac lets out a growl almost painfully as she has successfully now imprinted in his mind the visions to come. "Okay that's it." He scoops her up bridal style and begins to head towards the staircase.

Knowing Zac for as long as she had she knew just the mention of _Out Tonight_ created visions in his head. Knowing this she decided to torture him just a bit more. "Wait."

Zac stops walking and looks at her. "What?"

"Do you think I have '_the best ass below 14__th__ Street'_?"

He closes his eyes tightly breathing through his nose to try and calm himself. "Van."

"Zac, are you okay?"

His eyes shoot open. "We are not talking about this anymore. No more work talk. We're just going to continue our night together as planned."

"Mmm and I'm sure that our night will be continuing upstairs, correct?"

"Most definitely, but I need to ask you something before we head to our final destination?"

Vanessa looks at him noticing a mysterious smirk on his face. "And what might that be?"

"Tonight…"

"Yah?"

"Will you light my candle?"

"Oh my god, Zac!"

"What? It's almost summer which means a new 'season of love'. "At the end of his sentence he gives her his signature wink.

Barely able to control her giggles she is able to squeak out her response. "Stop, please!"

"Your right I should stay focused on the task at hand."

With a giggling Vanessa in his arms Zac quickly climbs the stairs for another loved filled night at home.


End file.
